Illicit Passion
by Cascata
Summary: A love story worthy of only the least spoken of couple... A young princess, a gallent knight, their of forbidden love, betrayal, and passion beyond control. MarlineAllen romance. Rating will change in chapters yet to come Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Title: _Illicit Passion_**

**Author(s): **Cascata

**Series: **Vision of Escaflowne

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **M (for later content)

**Chapter: **Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I've no claim to any of the Vision of Escaflowne characters, storyline belonging to the anime/manga, or the like. I do, however, lay claim to my version of what happened prior to the series and any characters of my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Yep. You're gonna hate me, I'm doing a bit of house cleaning and decided to slowly work at rewriting my various fanfics. I've even started working more on my website… once every so often anyway. Anyway, without further adieu… the revision of the introduction for _Illicit Passion._

-

Marline Aston. The name itself is cursed from birth, and of all the people it could have been matched with I seemed to be the most appropriate for it. Or perhaps it is revenge for something I've done in a previous life. While the name reflects the perfection and obedience those in court witnessed, I was far from the perfect little princess they'd all come to adore. Perhaps pondering over the life I had and the burden of my heritage should be the last of the things racing through my thoughts. Not that it matters, my life is currently slipping away and there is no way to prevent that.

Allen Schezar. A name as cursed as my own, though more through destiny than his family name. He deserved far better than I'd given him; that illicit pleasure. Why do I think of him as I lie here, dying? Perhaps it is because he was my first love; that would be it. And now that I find him in my thoughts I am unable to push him away. Such a cruel fate it is to remember my lover as I lie here, dying in a pool of my own blood before the eyes of my beloved duke.

As much as I wish to push him from my mind, the memory of his sweet lips caressing mine, sending my heart aflutter in the depths of my belly intrude all other thoughts. Each passionate kiss that had set my mind into a chaotic bliss I could almost feel now… were I standing my legs would fail me.

My Lord Husband's hands enclose around mine and he asks me to stay, his eyes pleading as my former lover's had when I was sent to be wed. While I wanted nothing more than to focus on my husband and tell him I love him, my last breath caught in my throat as I recalled Allen's soft smile. The smile that had won my heart.


	2. Innocent Intentions

Illicit Pleasure

Chapter: One

Title: Innocent Intentions

Rating: R (for later events)

Genre: Romance

Author: Talia (Cascata)

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I, a 16 year old person thing could create something as awesome as Escaflowne? OKAY! OKAY! I don't own it!

AN: I am aware that thus far my Escaflowne fics suck. No worries, I'm rewriting the other one adding more depth to the characters and such making for a better plot, etc.  This one I couldn't get out of my head once again so… here we go.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Marline sighed softly and rested her head upon her hand. Another knight to replace the previous, villainous traitor. Why bother? This one will probably do the same, as had the last four. Her thrown was beginning to make her rear numb and the sensation was most unwelcome. However, squirming would appear somewhat un-lady like so she'd have to cope, as she did with everything else. 

Turning her head to her father she waited for the formal introductions. May as well get them over with. Her father, however, remained silent and sat tall and proud, no sign of introductions yet. 

"Where is he, father?" Marline finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

Her father turned and looked down at his daughter, no hint of a smile, but no frown. "He shall be here shortly, Marline. I asked him to do me a favor first."

Marline nodded, not entirely sure if she wanted to know what her father was up to. He had often been known to assign several unusual "favors" to his knights. None of which was not chivalrous or humiliating… just odd. 

Moments later, Marline fought to keep her face passive as she sat up straight instantly. A tall, slender man walked into the room, causing all idle conversations to cease. His long golden hair flowed around him in a way that captivated all who gazed upon him. He was young, younger than Marline most likely. But he was handsome, by far more so than any of the other Knights of Caeli. 

He was already dressed in the blue uniform all knights wore, though his sword was somewhat different from the rest. It was newer, or so it appeared, and much longer. Though this shouldn't have surprised any, it must have been custom made for him. He was very tall, after all. 

He held his head high and walked forward, his hair swaying with each step, and his blue eyes locking with Marline's causing her heart to flutter slightly… but why? Within moments he knelt before the king, head bowed, and spoke with a soft, fluid voice. "Your majesty."

King Aston stood, as did his daughter, and he drew his sword. "Allen Crusade Schezar VIII. You have been chosen to follow the codes of chivalry written for Asturia, to stand amongst the Twelve Knights of Caeli as one of the elite protectors of this country. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Sire, I accept," the knight responded strongly, yet with the utmost respect Marline had ever heard. 

"Do you accept the responsibility of protecting my family, our country, and our laws unconditionally, even if your life shall be lost in doing so?" King Aston continued. 

"Yes, Sire, I accept," he said again, with the same respect as before. 

Placing the sword in Marline's hand he gestured for Allen, shocking his elder daughter. Marline looked up at her father in shock and blinked several times. He merely motioned for Allen again and stepped back. 

Taking a deep breath Marline struggled to remember the words, and when she found them she realized that all eyes of the court were upon her. Voice trembling slightly, she spoke in a strong voice as she rested the sword on Allen's shoulder. "Repeat after me."

Allen felt his heart skip upon hearing Marline's voice. He hadn't been expecting this part… and she seemed so nervous. "Aye."

Taking another breath, this one trembling more so she cleared her throat and continued. "I, Allen Crusade Schezar VIII…"

"I, Allen Crusade Schezar VIII."

"Shall live to serve King and Country."

Allen glanced up slightly, only enough to see Marline's shoe, "Shall live to serve King and Country."

"To protect Crown and Country and all they hold dear."

"To protect Crown and Country and all they hold dear."

Taking a deep breath she continued through the Code of Chivalry, each line becoming easier to say than the last as she finally gained her courage. 

"To be loyal to friends and the trust they place in me."

Allen smiled, "To be loyal to friends, and the trust they place in me."

Marline sighed softly in relief, then tapped both his shoulders with the sword, which was surprisingly light. "Rise, Allen Crusade Schezar VIII, Knight of Caeli."

Allen waited until she removed the sword from his shoulder, then stood gracefully, eyes locking with hers once again. All in the court cheered in excitement, though their screams were unheard by the two as they regarded each other. 

King Aston took the sword from his daughter quickly and sheathed it, then turned to the knight. "Congratulations, Allen Schezar. I now give to you Schezarade, one of our well-known ships named in your honor, as well as your fort, stationed at the border of Fanelia and Asturia. You shall also receive the Guymelef we are preparing for you as well as training."

Allen bowed, "My deepest thanks to you, Sire."

King Aston nodded, then turned to his daughter. "Please escort Sir Allen Schezar to the ballroom, I have business to attend with your sister, Eries."

Marline nodded and watched as her father excused his self, then turned back to the knight, who stood looking at her patiently. Blushing already she motioned for the doors he came from and was shocked when he offered his arm. Taking it gently she began to lead him towards the ballroom, ignoring the chaos going on around them. 

"You did a wonderful job up there princess. Does he have you swear knights in often?" Allen asked softly, smiling when he felt her arms relax slightly around his.

"No… that was the first time actually," Marline responded softly, eyes remaining on the path. 

"Any idea as to why your father would have you do that?" 

Marline looked up at him, her mistake realized only when it was too late and their eyes locked. "So that I may have the practice I suppose… he always surprises me with things like that to see how well I can grasp situations."

Allen nodded, eyes still locked with hers and they stopped walking. "I never did introduce myself to you, Princess."

Marline gasped when he dropped to his knee, taking her hand in his, and placed a kiss on her soft skin. "I am Allen Schezar, sweet princess, and I am at your service."

Marline smiled serenely and gazed down at him, then in a soft voice responded, "I am Marline Aston, eldest Princess of Asturia. Pleasure to meet you."

Allen smiled and stood, once again offering his arm of which was taken almost immediately. Within moments, too few for the two of them, they arrived at the ballroom and were greeted by many of the guests and her father. 

A slow waltz had begun moments before and Allen led the way in and gently pulled his arm from Marline only long enough to bow and offer his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Marline smiled and nodded, then placed her hand in his.  


	3. Breakfast for Two

Illicit Pleasure

Chapter: Two

Title: Breakfast for Two

Rating: R (for later events)

Genre: Romance

Author: Talia (Cascata)

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I, a 16 year old person thing could create something as awesome as Escaflowne? OKAY! OKAY! I don't own it!

AN: Awwwww they dancing! 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Marline arose the next morning as dawn's cruel rays shone across her serene features. Sitting up slowly she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sighed softly, allowing her self some time to awaken. Surprisingly enough, she was already awake almost completely. 

Throwing the pale blue blankets from herself she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stepped onto the cold, stone floor. Rather than grunting her annoyance for it she smiled softly as the memories of the previous night came back to her. 

Allen had been so gentle… he touched her as though she were the most delicate of treasures, and yet his touch was secure and reassuring. His blue eyes sparkled when he laughed, and never left hers, even when she looked away. But what had gotten to her the most was his alluring smile, the smile he seemed to give only her that night. Many ladies wished to dance with him, and he obliged, though never seemed as into dancing with them as he had with her. 

Marline was fortunate enough to dance with him seven times, each time their touch becoming less tensed and more relaxed, as though holding each other was so natural. 

Sighing softly as she ran a brush through her locks of gold hair she smiled at her reflection. He had been ever so kind to her… when she had to sit and there were no seats left inside he escorted her to the garden where the two sat and spoke in privacy, laughing occasionally when the subject of how nervous she was had come up. 

Once again the vision of Allen's smile flashed through Marline's head and she smiled all the brighter. She'd only met him yesterday and yet it was as though she'd known him her entire life. What she would give to be touched by him once again…

Suddenly, a young silver-haired princess ran into the room and stood beside Marline, her smile broad. Marline turned to her younger sister and chuckled at the usual attire already in its usual filthy state. "Eries, father's going to have your head," she said softly, trying to look stern but the smile on her face destroyed any chance of that. 

"Oh what else is new?" Eries responded, rolling her eyes. "I guess since I'm already in so much trouble for the mess I should confess to hogtying Millerna and throwing her in her closet?"

"Eries!" Marline gasped and stood, "You're not serious, are you?"

Eries grinned, "Well, if I was what would you do?" 

Marline took a deep breath and forced herself to calm. "I would… would… go untie her."

Eries laughed and skipped around. Her young figure showing through her thin, peasant clothes. "Oh! Did daddy tell you what we're doing for my birthday? Or must I wait to find out?"

Marline blinked, then sat down. She was sure Eries was bluffing on the hogtying Millerna down. "You must wait," she responded and smiled, "I imagine it will be big… you're going to be fourteen after all."

Eries nodded and smiled brightly. "Yep!"

Marline chuckled at the excitement. "Though… to please father, would you try and act lady-like? I wouldn't like to see you two fighting on your own birthday, after all." 

Eries sighed, "Awww, Marline do I have toooo?"

Marline nodded, her smile still in place. "I would also suggest acting more lady like today… you'll set a bad example for…"

"Eries!" a young girl cried and rushed into the room. She looked almost exactly like Marline, minus ten years. "Eries! I want my doll back!" she cried, stomping her foot.

Marline sighed and stood. "It's too early for you both to be fighting in my room, please let me get dressed."

Eries and Millerna looked up at their sister, then nodded and left without another word until they were outside and the door was closed securely behind them. 

Marline shook her head and smiled as she turned to her closet in search of a decent dress. She was to meet Allen at breakfast that morning, and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Allen stretched and slowly reached for his uniform, smiling to his self as he did so. The crack of dawn was always the perfect time to dress; he could watch the gold of the sunrise while he did so. It would be a couple hours before breakfast could be served, but the view of Asturia could keep him preoccupied as he awaited the proper time to leave.

After straitening out wrinkles, he attached his sword and walked to the window. Gazing at the rising sun he smiled as he recalled Marline the previous night. 

Her sapphire eyes seemed to have enchanted him in a way he'd never felt before. It was as though he wanted to become better… in every way for her. He wanted to touch her, to feel her silken skin beneath his ungloved hand… though this he did not. Not yet, anyway. He wasn't sure how she would respond to that, and he didn't want to endanger his rank. Not so soon… not for such a stupid mistake. 

The rays of gold were exactly like her hair, radiant and bright. How he enjoyed the scent of her hair that night when they danced together. For each time he caught a breath of it, he would become more and more addicted to it, an addiction that could be dangerous if revealed. 

Turning away from the sunset he returned to his temporary room and sat down upon the bed. He had to get her out of his head and fast; breakfast would be served soon. Turning his attention to a stack of papers given to him he dismissed the idea of reading. All the papers were, were contracts and deeds as well as a list of responsibilities. After being knighted by Marline he was sure the list wouldn't help push her from his thoughts. 

Lying back on the bed he stared at the ceiling. What was this feeling? It couldn't be love… for he knew her only a night. So… perhaps it was friendship? It had been so long since he'd had a true friend… other than Bolgus. Besides, friendship didn't make one feel this way… An attraction! To fill in the gap of his missing sister perhaps. Yes, that could be it. 

Sitting up he rubbed his face before standing and straitening out his clothes. Breakfast would be served soon, and to see Marline's smile would be nothing he'd miss for the world. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Marline entered the dining hall in almost a run. Her pale blue dress had caught on the end of the bed and torn. Rather than having it repaired she changed to another dress, it was much faster that way. This one was rather revealing, but it was the first one she had grabbed. The maid had laced the back quickly, but neatly, though it felt somewhat loose. She rarely wore this dress… and she knew not why she even kept it. However, she wouldn't gripe about it at the moment, she had a knight to dine with. 

Straitening her gloves as she made her way to the table she noticed that her father was just standing. "Ah, Marline, I'm sorry we couldn't have dined together. I have a treaty to sign and need time to prepare. I will see you at dinner tonight."

Marline blinked and watched as her father left the room without time enough for her to respond. Sighing softly she reached for her chair to seat herself only to find two gloved hands already doing so. Her eyes traveled up the uniformed arms, shoulder, neck, and finally met with a pair of pale blue eyes. Blushing slightly she smiled, "Good morning, Allen-san." 

Allen smiled in response and waited for her to sit, "Good morning, Marline-hime." 

Marline fought down the blush and took her seat, "Thank you," she said softly as he pushed the chair in. 

Allen nodded and took his seat across from her, "You're most welcome princess."

Both sat in silence, neither looking away from the other as they awaited their breakfast. They needn't wait long for the maids brought the food out moments later. As the two ate, glances were stolen of the other, not unnoticed of course. 

This went on for several minutes until two young girls ran into the room, overly excited. "Marline! Marline! Millerna is wearing pants!"

Marline fought to keep a passive face as she glanced at her youngest sibling. Smiling slightly she nodded, "Now see what you've done, Eries?" 

Eries beamed. "What? As if all girls don't like pants?"

Marline didn't respond, only waited for the two to leave. When they didn't and continued gushing about Millerna's pants, the eldest sister gave up and sipped on her water. 

Allen held back a chuckle as the two continued speaking of their newest feat as they plopped down at the table for their breakfast as well. Looking up at Marline he smiled as she gazed out the window to the garden. 

Suddenly, Eries knocked the table sending Marline's water onto her lap. Jumping up quickly, the latter sighed softly and turned to Eries, who was apologizing non-stop. 

"Gomenasai, Marline! Here, let me help you with…"

"It's fine," Marline replied calmly. It wasn't the first time this had happened, "I'm finished eating anyway, please be more careful, Eries."

Allen watched in silence as Marline disappeared through the door. Sighing softly he listened as the younger of the two dug into Marline. "You are so irresponsible!"

"You're one to talk," Eries responded flatly, taking a large bite of her toast. "You're only six!"

"So?" Millerna shot back. 

Eries rolled her eyes and downed her breakfast quickly, then jumped from her chair followed closely by Millerna. The two disappeared out the door leaving Allen alone at the table. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Marline slipped out of the green thing she had been wearing for breakfast, then pulled on a regular brown one. The maid quickly laced the back for her and sent her on her way so she could dry out the dress. 

Making her way down the stairs, Marline decided to head to the garden. Allen was sure to be out training or something, not that she knew much of what the Knights of Caeli did directly after a ceremony; she'd never played attention. 

Stepping into the warm, morning light she smiled at the lush atmosphere. She loved the garden, it was always such a wonderful place to relax and write. Sometimes she'd write in her journal, other times it was poetry. Today she would most likely write more about the knight she'd met only the night before. He did, after all, seem to run through her thoughts almost every moment. 

That scared her. To think of someone so often probably wasn't healthy… perhaps it was a phase? Yes, it must be a phase. She was quite sure that when he left she would not think of him so often. 

"Marline-hime, pleasure to see you," a soft voice came, shattering Marline's concentration. Whipping her head in the direction her eyes met with his once again. 

"Ah, good to see you as well, Allen," Marline responded, somewhat nervous. "I was just enjoying the garden."

"As was I," Allen responded softly, looking out at the many bushes, "Perhaps we could do so together?" 

Marline smiled and nodded. "I would enjoy that. Would you like me to give you a tour?"

Allen smiled in response and offered his arm. "Lead the way, hime."

"Just Marline," Marline insisted, "No hime."

Allen's smile broadened, despite his self, and he nodded. "Lead the way, Marline," his voice was above a whisper and caused sparks to run up and down Marline's spine.

Fighting back a shiver, she took his arm and led him through the garden she knew so well. 


End file.
